Por Que Son Perfectos
by atenea23
Summary: Tienen que ser perfectos son los hijos de Harry Potter pero para el ya lo son y lo que el resto de la comunidad mágica piense de sus anguelitos le da igual a el


POR QUE SON PERFECTOS

Harry Potter salvo al mundo mágico dos veces, Harry Potter derroto al heredero de slytherin y su basilisco con doce años de edad y es el buscador mas joven, Harry Potter a vencido infinidades al que no debe de ser nombrado, Harry Potter tuvo la boda mas glamurosa y hermosa del mundo mágico y por cierto se me olvidada tiene tres hijos que han crecido entre la farándula que se carga el apellido Potter sin dejar de mencionar el Weasley

James Sirius el cual hace honor a sus nombres siendo el mayor dolor de cabeza de sus profesores, Albus Severus serio y callado pero con la leyenda que lo persigue "no busco los problemas ellos me encuentran" y Lily Luna la princesa de papa la cual como a de ser sobreprotegida al máximo y de la misma manera dulce e incontrolable cundo un objetivo se fija en su mente.

No se puede decir de estos tres pequeños que su vida a de ser normal en pesando por el echo de ser tres formidables magos en desarrollo de convertirse en los mejores claro que tienen que ser formidables son hijos de Harry Potter y como tal lo mínimo que se espera de ellos es que derroten un trol o si se da la oportunidad por que no un basilisco.

Estos tres pequeños han tenido que aprender a no hablar de más pues una vuela pluma siempre estará lista para escribir cierta "sorprendente declaración" que con su corta edad es pedir mucho.

Suceso curioso que el primogénito de Harry Potter como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica se refiere a james según la revista corazón de bruja fue el bebe mas famoso antes de su nacimiento a pesar de los intentos de sus padres por mantener se lo mas lejos de los reflectores era imposible ir a un chequeo a san mungo y que un muro de reporteros les impidiera el acceso al hospital mágico y que en cada esquina un reportero los esperaba en busca de su exclusiva.

Salir a jugar un rato al patio es misión imposible para el segundo glorioso hijo de Potter apodo que dulcemente un reportero amarillista le avía colocado a Albus pues cada ves que este pensaba "al fin se han ido" y salía con su juguetes al patio de su casa para divertirse un rato, era rodeado por un sinfín de reporteros que querían saber hasta que era lo que había desayunado haces algunos días y como era de esperase llegaba a rescatarlo de esa infinidad de preguntas su padre con varita en mano listo para aturdir a cualquiera que se acerque a su viva imagen pues Albus es sin lugar a dudas es el vivo retrato de su padre.

Los pretendientes tiene de sobrar la princesa pero ninguno se atreve a acercarse, por que si viviéramos en la época de los castillos, reyes y princesas Lily seria una de ellas, es la princesa de papa y si alguien osara acercarse a ella o peor lastimarla sobre el atrevido caería todo el peso de la ley ,que obviamente el salvador del mundo mágico tiene por de mas de su parte sin incluir dos hermanos que además de excelentes hechiceros también saben dejar por sus propias manos a ese atrevido inconsciente y listo para una visita a san mungo aun así Lily tiene que lidiar con la idea de siempre desde su corta edad de verse presentable lo que se entiende por no gritar muy seguido y menos armar rabietas en publico no correr por hay detrás de cuanto animalito vea y mucho menos tener la cara o ropas sucias pues sino el estelar de la siguiente publicación de corazón de bruja y el diario el profeta tendrá como encabezado "SUCIA REBELDE E IMPRESENTABLE LA MENOR DE LOS POTTERS" o algo similar.

A pesar de los problemas que ocasiona las inocentes bromas de el primogénito de Harry Potter lo problemático que resulte ser el glorioso segundo hijo de Potter o lo necia de la menor de los Potter mas un así para papa son perfectos los tres James, Albus, Lily son todo lo que quiere Harry Potter de sus hijos , que sean sus hijo y lo que los demás opinen a el le bien sobrando.

Lily a pesar que tenga cinco quince o vente años siempre será su princesa y por ver su sonrisa que Harry asta volver con los Dusrley llegara a hacer pues las sonrisas de Lily son el sol detrás dela tormenta que a veces vive Harry. No importan los reportes que reciba y las veces que allá que ir con le director Harry sonriera y dirá –en verdad que te pareces a mi– o mejor aun por cada queja Albus seguirá recibiendo un helado y Harry será el padre mas orgulloso si a de pagar el doctor para otro chico pues Albus le apuesto un alto de la peor manera. La verdad no le ara daño a Harry una broma mas de james pues con el Harry esta seguro que a su vida no le falta nada pues en su primer hijo se encuentra escondido el espiditu de aquellos que lo han dejado y si por algún momento se le a de olvidar que todo lo que tuvo que hacer en el pasado no valido la pena sus tres angelitos se lo recordaran pues james es alegría del pasado Albus alegría del presente y Lily la alegría que esta por venir

Si alguien le pregunta a Harry Potter cual a sido su mejor logro el repodera sin pensarlo –tener tres maravillosos hijos -


End file.
